


【KK】原来是魅魔啊32

by Zucca8023



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:17:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【KK】原来是魅魔啊32

一路向上，一直楼梯爬到没有了，还攀岩了一小段，在一个平台上钻进一个山洞，在山洞里继续向上，终于来到了一个平台。

平台上绿草如茵，云雾缭绕宛若人间仙境，一座与那些附在崖壁上的房子一样制式的平层大屋子掩映在云雾中。

顺着石板铺就的道路走至房子前，剛就发现，这个大殿一样的屋子，并没有严格意义上的外墙和大门。

斗拱结构的屋顶支柱极少，光一的声音在空旷的大殿中回荡，“剛，快进来！”

剛却并没有看见他的身影。

按下满腹狐疑，剛拾阶而上，进入大殿。

“奇怪的老头在哪呢？”

越走越深入，光一的身影也自混沌中一点一点显现。

可剛并没有看见第二个人，魅魔疑惑万分。

“就在这啊，在这坐着呢！”

光一也诧异，抬手指了指他侧后方的台子。

这间大殿空荡荡地什么都没有，三面立柱，就最后方有一面看不见到底有多长的墙壁，上面祥云雾霭，有轩辕龙的身影隐藏其间，不知凡几。

墙壁前是一个很大的平台，高出地面大概五十厘米，平台四四方方，上面放着一个比台子小不了多少的深红色厚坐垫。

顺着光一的手指看过去，就发现他指的正是这个垫子。

剛伸长了脖子仔细看那个坐垫，去找光一笃定存在的那个“老头”，终于发现了什么，登时脸色眼神都古怪了起来。

“你嘴里的‘奇怪老头’，难道是这条白色四脚蛇？这么点大？”

剛一副不知道说什么好的语气，还伸出两根食指，比了个大概四十厘米的长度。

光一的两根眉毛都快消失在发际线里了，看看剛再看看台子，看看剛再看看台子，满脸都是“你在胡扯什么”的神色。

“就是个白胡子小老头！长得跟那些轩辕氏一样高，穿着一身麻布袍子，只不过他头顶的鹿角是红珊瑚的颜色和样子！”

“唔唔唔……”剛敷衍着点头，脑子里想象出了光一描述的那个“人”，再随意的一偏头，瞄一眼台子，顿时被吓得蹦了起来，连尾巴都伸直了，硬邦邦地向后面指着。

“活见鬼了！”

深红色坐垫上，正坐着一个和光一的描述一模一样的白胡子小老头，盘腿坐在坐垫中央闭着眼睛，白头发白眉毛，胡子在前面拖到了坐垫上，头发在后面拖到了坐垫上，眉毛也长，都快垂到肩膀了。

眉毛头发胡子都雪白雪白没有一根其他颜色，只有他头顶的角像是真正的红珊瑚，给雪发素袍的老头，点缀以色彩。

他无声无息地出现，形如鬼魅。

“你干嘛？他不是一直都在这坐着呢么？”光一觉得剛有点毛病。

“您，您什么时候来的？”剛不理光一，只是盯着已经掀开眼皮瞄他的剛，让魅魔本能地感受到了压力，不自觉用上了敬称。

“老夫一直都在，刚刚的白色四脚蛇，也是老夫。”老头开了口，声音带着老年人特有的沉稳。

剛的脸“腾”地就红了。

“非常抱歉！前辈！敢问您，怎么称呼？”

“随你。”

“啊？”剛傻了，随我？这什么意思？

“吾本没有名字，吾是一，也是万，吾自虚无中来，又自洪荒中去。吾不是这俗世中的凡胎，吾又身如万物。但即使站在这世间顶点，也不过是别人手中的玩物罢了。”

老头最后一句，宛若叹息。

“您是龙神！”剛大吃一惊，更加郑重了语气，端正了姿势，恭恭敬敬地鞠了一躬。

不怪剛如此激动，实在是“龙神”这个称呼，太过如雷贯耳。

如果说轩辕氏是巨龙一族的老师，那么龙神就是轩辕一族的老师。他是一头不知道年纪的轩辕龙，也有传说，他是世界上诞生的第一个轩辕龙，现在的轩辕氏，全都是他的子孙。

龙神并不是真正的神，只因他过于德高望重，过于智慧，力量过于强大，而被子孙后代尊称为“神”。

是龙神带领着巨龙们，从蒙昧走向开化，龙神教导他们，引领他们，龙神说的话，每一句都需要奉为圣旨。

即使在松本和樱井这样的年轻人心中，龙神也有着至高无上的地位。

举个例子，龙神曾说过，“龙死于山谷”，于是巨龙一族就有了在山谷中留下尸首的习俗。

不仅如此，龙神的传说，还通过吟游诗人的歌谣，传颂于无尽海诸岛的角角落落。

可是这样的传奇，却在三千年前就没了音讯，像是突然消失了一般。

有人说是龙神终于熬不过漫长的岁月，寿终正寝了。

有人说龙神潜心修炼，想要真正的不受岁月流逝的限制，真正的成神。

有人说龙神已经打破尘世对他的束缚，早就遁入虚空无拘无束了。

……

种种传闻，不一而足。

这些说法，剛都在酒馆里听那些喝大了的佣兵冒险者们胡咧咧过，直到今天见到了龙神本人。

“老夫不是神，只是一条不知道到底多大年纪的轩辕龙罢了。如果你不介意，就叫我初吧，轩辕初，这是我的本名。”龙神合上眼皮，摇了摇头，不赞成剛对他的谬赞。

“初先生！”剛恭敬行礼。

还拽着傻愣愣的光一也鞠了个躬。

“老头你这么厉害呢？”光一抬起脑袋，一脸兴奋。

“说什么呢？放尊重点！”剛用胳膊肘狠狠杵了一下光一的肋骨，把暗精灵给疼得龇牙咧嘴。

也不知道是谁，一开始管龙神叫白色四脚蛇的。

“无妨，我让他随意称呼，他便叫我‘老头’，那对于他来说，我就是‘老头’。你叫我‘初先生’，那我对于你来说，就是‘初先生’。”

轩辕初却不甚在意。

“也就是说，您在我眼中什么样，完全取决于我，而不是您？”剛却听出了龙神背后的深意。

“孺子可教。”

“那为什么在我眼中，您是轩辕氏化身人形的模样，而在剛眼中，您就……您就不是了呢？”光一问出了自己的疑惑，好歹把“白色四脚蛇”这个词给咽了回去。

“光一，剛，你们是我闭关三千余年以来，能够进入这间屋子的，唯二的两个人。”龙神却说了一句不相干的话。

剛却并不奇怪龙神知道他们的名字，想来是光一已经告诉了他。

“您怎么知道我们的名字的？”光一却很惊奇。

“我看见一个人，便看见了他的过去。”

“人人如此？”剛开了口。

“人人如此。”

“是活人，还是逝者？”

“活人，只能是活人。”

“好吧。”剛的声音难掩失望，他还以为，可以进一步地了解父亲，“我们很特殊？”

“你们很特殊。有人见我，如同见到巍峨高山；有人见我，如同见到万丈霞光；有人见我，说我高大魁梧如勇士；有人见我，说我慈眉善目像他最亲的长辈。只有你们，见到的是真正的我。而能见到真正的我的人，可以进入这间屋子。”

“我有点糊涂了，按照您的意思，我们能够进入这间屋子，就说明我们是可以见到真正的您的，那您应该在我们进来的那一刻，就已经知道了，可您好像，并不是这个意思？”剛有些想不通。

光一也被绕晕了，却依稀抓住了点什么，“这间屋子的法则，不是因果和线性时间？”

“没有错，这里的时间是混乱的，逻辑是混乱的，因果是混乱的，这间房子是秩序世界里唯一的混沌。所以‘能够进来’和‘能够看见真正的我’，这两个条件缺一不可，否则你们的记忆，就会仅仅止步于爬到那些房子的最顶层了。”

“你是怎么上来的？”剛问光一。

“我问遍所有我能问到的轩辕龙，他们都说我这种情况并不知道要怎么办，我脑子里一直在想，怎么办怎么办，就听见有个声音告诉我，让我往上走，找到他以后，他就能告诉我。我想着轩辕氏的地盘上肯定没什么居心叵测的家伙，就一路向上，见到了老头。”光一解释道。

“我教了他控制精神力的方法。可也多亏了他之前暂且还不受控制的精神力，我才能久违地跟外界交流。”

“你们都有一颗难能可贵的赤子之心，只不过光一过于单纯，剛过于敏锐。单纯即是线性思维，不愿深想，挖掘出那些背后的龌龊；敏锐则太容易受到伤害，一眼就能看穿那些肮脏的本质，便会为了避免伤害而离群索居。你们能够搭档，如此甚好。邂逅是偶然，也是命运的必然。”

轩辕初解释了他们现在站在这里的原因。

“所以光一见到的是我本应该拥有的模样，而剛见到的，则是我现在真正的模样。这副皮囊，虽然最接近本源，但不过也是幻术罢了。”龙神瞥一眼自己的身体，语气有些讽刺。

“怎么会这样……”剛的眼神有些变了，“我曾听过传说，龙神的身躯与他的力量相关，您现在变成了那副模样，也就是说，您的力量已经快要流失殆尽了么？”

“是这样的。”

“为什么？”

“你只知道我的力量越大，身躯就越大，却不知道，我的力量，来源于‘秩序’。秩序即是因果，是时间的线性发展，不可回头。我不仅是这世界上的第一头轩辕龙，我还是这个世界上第一个智慧生物。”

“原来的千雷海中并没有永不休止的落雷，东方海域中，原本有一块幅员辽阔的大陆，广袤而苍莽，生活着与无尽海域截然不同的动物和魔兽。后来海平面连年涨高，逐渐将大陆吞噬，我便带领着我的族人们，那片大路上唯一的智慧生物族群，一路向西，来到了西方新的家园。”

“三千年前我彻底退隐，因为自那时起，这个世界就开始失序。失序是一个漫长的过程，一开始异常出现的很不明显，间隔也很长，随着时间的流逝，异常渐渐强烈，也慢慢缩短了间隔，但还在保持着一个微妙的平衡。直到一个混血的男孩出生，这平衡才被彻底的打破。这孩子身兼魅魔与德鲁伊的双重血脉，既不是魅魔，也不是德鲁伊。”

“堂本剛，你是那个被世界塑造出来的，将失序这只怪兽锁起来的钥匙。世界在制作钥匙之前，先做了一把锁。这锁头就是你，堂本光一。”

“这是我要告诉你们的，关于我所知道的预言的，全部真相。”

这么一大段话，似乎耗费了轩辕初极大的力气，他整个人都仿佛缩小了一圈，变得有些萎靡不振。

光一和剛则瞠目结舌，将言语能力都忘掉了似的。

“关于我和剛身负的使命，您也是见到我们的那一刻，才知道的吧？”逻辑推理一直是光一的强项，他很快就捋清了思路，开口道。

果然轩辕初点了头，“见到你们的那一刻，我才明白，自己其实犯了一个有些愚蠢的错误。我不应该努力遏制世界失序的速度，其实只需要顺其自然就好，这样做不仅耽误了你们的出生，也连累得那棵扶桑榕树遭了不少的白眼。”

龙神的语气不再平淡如水，难得染上了些许调侃。

“噗嗤……”想起来光一是怎么吐槽大御巫和那棵树的，剛顿时乐不可支。

“您是把已经混乱的因果，想尽办法给集中到这间屋子里来了？”好不容易憋住笑，剛有些想明白了这个大殿的古怪。

“那我们怎么出去……”看见龙神再一次点头，光一却有些犯愁了。

“怎么进来的，就怎么出去。我想束缚因果，于是也被因果所束缚。你们在因果之中，被因果所左右，并不会受这间大殿的影响。走吧，我也要休息了，希望你们能在我彻底消失之前，重新建立起秩序的平衡……”

轩辕初的身影渐渐被黑暗所吞噬，声音变得越来越遥远，直至消失不可闻。

前后左右皆是混沌，魅魔和暗精灵，只能看见彼此的身影，连墙壁和立柱甚至是地上的石板，都尽数消失不见了。

“……老头，你不是死了吧？”一片令人不安的沉默后，光一终于忍不住开口了，虽然初衷是因为担心，可这话听得剛硬是出了一后背的冷汗。

“活着呢！赶紧滚！”龙神终于破功，气急败坏的声音自黑暗中传来。

“嘿嘿……那我们走啦！”笑嘻嘻地说完，暗精灵就抓起剛的手，拉着他向某个方向，笔直地走了过去。

走过很长很长的一段路，他们终于又回到了大殿外，踏上了那条同样笔直的石板路。

外面已是繁星满天。

“好美哦……”剛仰望苍穹，喃喃自语。

这里似乎离天空特别特别的近，仿佛一伸手，就能触摸到那些散发着莹莹幽光的星斗。

剛墨绿色的眼眸中此时落满了细碎如钻石般的闪烁，让光一几乎看呆了，快要被这双美到极点的眼睛给吸进去，沉湎其中。

太漂亮了，太喜欢了，好想亲他。

脑子里这么想着，光一也确实这么做了。

还没有考虑清楚这个时间这个地点到底适不适合干这种事，剛就被吻得七荤八素，行动快过理智，主动迎合着对方。

吻得身体已经开始升温了，剛才一个激灵反应过来，一把推开了光一。

“你难道要在这个地方野合吗！”

“不行么？老头又不知道外面的情况。”

“不行！你怎么知道他不知道！”剛瞬间气得跳脚，被光一的态度给激怒了。

“那你怎么知道他就知道？”暗精灵相当光棍，相当臭不要脸。

“我不知道他是不是知道，我也不知道他是不是不知道，我只知道，我不想跟你在这个地方做！”剛几乎是用吼的，狠狠踩了光一一脚之后，就气哼哼大步流星地走了。

“剛，剛你别生气，我错了，我错了还不行……”光一见真的把对方给惹火了，又忙不迭地追上去，一连声地道歉。

他们不知道，两个人的身影彻底消失在平台之上的时候，大殿里的轩辕初也松了一口气。

太好了，不用被迫观赏活春宫了。

虽然独自闭关三千余年，可他也是一只正常的雄性轩辕龙，甭管东方龙还是西方龙，都一样在那方面的需求旺盛，轩辕初远没有跳出三界外，不在五行中，清心寡欲这么长时间，不过是因为这鬼地方连只母蚊子都飞不进。

其实整个平台都在他的感知范围之内，更不用说龙神已经和这两个孩子建立了因果，他可以轻松地通过内视看见他们离开平台之前的身影，听见他们所说的话。

所以，剛选择离开而不是顺着光一的意愿胡闹，可真是太好了。

 

重新回到木楼里，剛的突然出现，倒是把路过的一个小姑娘给吓了一大跳，紧接着出现的光一更是让她疑惑万分，这两名客人去房顶干什么？平时族人们只有在暴雨后才会上去检查屋顶漏不漏雨的啊。

不过小姑娘也无意去窥探别人的隐私，她弄明白剛是想问她客房在哪后，就爽快地带着他去了专门给外来者准备的房间。

偷瞄一眼一直跟在身后的光一，小姑娘贴心地给两个人选了个有一张大双人床的房间。

“祝你们晚安。”小姑娘浅鞠一躬，客气一句，就关上了房门。

“剛~我，想，做。”门一关上，光一就卸下了伪装，黏黏糊糊地凑上来，像只大狗似的不停用脑袋拱着剛盘腿坐在床上的后背。

求欢意味十分明显。

“我饿了。”

“借口。”

“我累了。”

“借口。”

“我困了。”

“借口。”

“……我不想做！”

“借口。”

可不是借口么，光一每说一次“借口”，就逗弄一下剛的敏感部位，一回是耳朵，一回是尾巴根，一回是大腿内侧，最后一回是脖子侧面，暗精灵直接轻咬着那里的皮肤，用牙齿来回轻蹭，话都有些含混不清，也能感受到剛在轻轻颤抖，呼吸变得急促了一些，嘴上说着拒绝的话，身体却诚实地在迎合。

“我错了嘛……不要生气闹别扭了，好不好嘛……”硬的来完了就来软的，光一撒着娇，动作温柔地将剛推到在了床上，双手撑在剛的身体两侧，用自己的下体去轻触剛的下体，隔着两层裤子，他都能在每次的触碰中，感受到剛的小兄弟逐渐精神了起来。

“嗯……你讨厌……”剛嘟嘟囔囔。

你看，你不再说不要了吧。

得逞后，光一笑得更开心了，他一边在脱剛衣服的同时在剛身上四处点火，一边尝试龙神在教他控制自己的精神力时，自己灵光一闪琢磨出来的小把戏。

魅魔使用精神力，就像鱼天生会游泳一样，是烙印在基因中的本能，使用起来跟任何智慧生物都不一样。而精灵族则恰好是十分不擅长精神力魔法的种族，剛去教光一怎么运用精神力，就像让鱼去教鸡游泳一样，能教会才是奇迹。

轩辕初则是换了另一种方法，还让光一练习了很多次，直到他彻底掌握。

恰好暗精灵擅长暗影魔法，也算是掌握了最初级的普罗透斯变幻之术，光一就琢磨着，将这二者结合了起来。

普罗透斯说穿了就是模仿，从里到外地模仿一个跟自己完全不同的生物。那既然形体可以模仿，精神力也一样能够模仿吧？

光一于是开始模仿剛的精神波动，把一些坏坏色色的想法通过精神力给传入剛的脑子里，让魅魔以为，这些都是他自己的想法，因为是自己的想法，于是本来应该对这些想法十分抗拒的人，就完全的接受了。

见计划成功了，暗精灵的眼睛变得贼亮贼亮，十分兴奋地看着开始无比主动的剛，呼吸粗重。

别看剛有一半魅魔的血统，平时两人上床的时候也叫得大声又好听，但他从来都不是愿意将脑筋放在这上面的类型。

之前性爱对于剛来说，是控制不住但必须去做的生存手段，他厌恶又毫无办法。和光一在一起之后，每次都是光一去想新的花样，他自己则翻来覆去就那几个手段，和在床上阅人无数的光一相比，完全是个雏儿。

只不过是骑着叫得浪而已，其实剛面皮薄着呢。

今晚，光一哥哥一定好好教你，让你好好地玩。

 

——TBC


End file.
